Movie night with Logan
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai has Logan over for a movie night will thier feeling's finally come out for each other read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

one day rory was walking thru the airport when she calls logan

logan answers his phone

''Hello'' he says

hey logan it's Rory'' she says

''hey Ace how are you? he asks

''I'm good you?'' she asks

''I'm good too what's up I'm glad you called it's good to hear your voice again I miss you'' he says

''yea you two hey listen what are u doing on friday night?'' she asks him

''nothing that I know of why what's up?'' he asks

''listen I just got off the phone with mom and my grandma canceled friday night dinner and I cant make it to connecticut so I was wondering if you we're going to be in town and if your not doing would you mind going over to mom's to watch a movie and order chinese and just hangout with her for me she asked me to ask you?'' she asks him

his eye's get wide

''sure Ace I would love to do that this is going to be fun'' he says

''great thanks Logan I really appreciate this Logan''

''it's no problem Ace'' he tells her

''ok great listen I'm about to get on a plane so I will let you go and talk to and see you later in the week ok I love you'' she says

''I love you too Ace bye sweetie he says and hang's up and smile's and put's a devilish look on his face 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the end of the week on Friday Logan is sitting at his desk at the end of his work day thnking about seeing Lorelai later that night when he gives himself a little rub through his pant's imagining that it's Lorelai's hand taking care of his pain

Over at the Dragonfly Inn Lorela is in the kitchen with a look on her face

''hey sweetie what's with the look you look happy'' Sookie says

''what look and I am happy really happy'' Lorelai says

''the one on your face and why are you so happy?'' Sookie asks

''because Logan is coming over to hangout with me tonight since Rory is away and can't be here and Logan is in town so Rory said that he would be more than happy to come over for a movie night which I usually have with Rory'' Lorelai tells her

Lorelai checks her watch

''ok I should go'' Lorelai says and puts down her coffee cup

''Logan's coming over at 7 and I still need to get home and order and pick up the food before he gets there and I don't want him to be standing outside by himself if he gets there earlier so I will see you Monday'' Lorelai says

''ok bye sweetie have fun'' Sookie says

''we will'' Lorelai says

Lorelai leaves the kitchen with a huge smile on her face and goes home and gets showered and throws her juicy sweat's on and gets the food organzied on the coffee table in the living room when there is a knock on the door and goes over and open's the door 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Hey Logan'' she says

''come on in'' she tells him and shuts the door behind him

''take a seat she point's her hand over to the couch

''thanks'' he says

''can I get you a beer or something?'' she asks

''nah I'm ok thanks Lorelai'' he says

''ok are you hungry I ordered all the cinese food Rory and I usually get when she comes over for movie night'' Lorelai tells him

''so how's work?'' she asks him

''it's good it's going good'' he says

''good that's good'' she says

''yea it is good'' he says and smiles at her and put's his hand on her thigh

'' so how's the Inn?'' he asks

''it's good busy but good'' she says and smiles at him

''good good that's good'' he says

''yea it is I love my job'' she says

''yea I know you do TRory tells me how much you love it'' he tells her

''so you get to talk to Rory alot then huh?'' she asks him

''yea we e-mail each other quite a few times a week or at least we try or at least try and call each other so we can talk to each other'' he tells her

''good that's good'' she says

''yea I don't get to talk to her as oten as I'd like with her being so busy and all'' Lorelai says

''yea I totally get that'' Logan says

'' so are you hungry I hope you like chicken,spicy chicken,and thai chicken, and all these other kind's of chicken

''yea I love chicken I'm a carnivore''he says

''ok then let's eat'' she says and dishes them both up some food and hand's a plate to Logan

''thanks'' he says

Lorelai just smiles at him and licks her finger and turns on the tv with the remote to start the movie 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Halfway thru the movie Lorelai and Logan's plate's are on the coffee table and Lorelai keeps looking over at Logan and is smiling and they only have 1 dim light on in the room on Lorelai's side of the couch on the little table

''Logan'' she says softly

Logan looks over at her

''oh Lorelai baby I have been thinking about you all week I couldn't get you off my mind'' he tells her

''oh Logan I have felt the same thing about you all week'' she says

They pull each other into a deep passionate kiss and kiss for a good while and Lorelai finally get's fed up and pulls away

''oh my god'' she says out of breath

''that was'' Logan says

''I know but your with Rory we shouldn't be doing this'' Lorelai says

''come on Lorelai I want you as much as you want me'' he says

''shhh'' she shushes him and kisses him again and grabs him through his pant's and rub's him

''ohhh god Lorelai do you know how long I've been waiting for you to touch me there'' he says

''all day?'' she asks

''all day'' he says

''come on let's go upstair's'' she says

''but what about?'' he asks

''shhh just leave it come on'' she says and pulls him up off the couch and turns off the lights and pull's him over to the stair's and upstair's to her bedroom 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Upstairs Lorelai lay's Logan on the bed and get's up on the bed with him and takes off his shirt and unzips his jean's and pull's them off leaving Logan on the bed in just his boxer's while she get's all the way undressed and slides her hand in his boxer's and strokes him and kisses and rub's his abdomen and sucks his nipples and bites them gently

''oh god fuck Lorelai'' Logan moan's

''shh just enjoy it and relax sweetie'' she tell's him

''I have to cum'' he says ''shh come for me then Logan'' she says and looks him in the eyes and watches him while she strokes him

''ahhh god fuck Lorelai!'' he scream's and cum's into her hand and as she runs over his tip of his penis and smile's and lick's her finger's and hand and positions herself above him and sinks down onto his shaft

Logan thrusts himself up into her

''ahh god Logan baby moreee!'' she screams and rubs herself against him while feeling his hand rub at her clit

Logan and Lorelai scream and ride out thier orgasm's together and Lorelai collappses on top of Logan with Logan still inside her and fall's asleep on his chest and he wrap's his arm's around her 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the middle of the night Lorelai wakes up and realizes that she is still on top of Logan with him inside her so she careful get's off him trying not o wake him up and makes her way over to the bathroom and turns on the light and shut's the door so it's still dark in the bedroom for Logan to sleep and goes to the bathroom and after she's done she open's the door and turn's off the light and makes her way back over to the bed and pulls the cover's down and get's in and snuggles into Logan and it wakes him up

Logan open's his eyes slightly'' hey babe you ok how do you feel?''he asks her

''perfect you?'' she asks him

''also perfect'' he says and smile's and kisses her and stroke's her breasts gently

''mmm that feel's nice'' Lorelai tell's him

''good it should'' he says to her

''are you tired?'' she asks him and draw's circle's on his chest

''no not really you?'' he asks her

''just a little but not to bad'' she tell's him and kisses him passionately and hold's his face a few minute's later her hand creeps down his abdomen and takes him hard in her hand and watches his eyes

''stroke me'' he says

''my pleasure'' she says and smiles and gives him a handjob until he comes for her

They both fall alseep into the late morning 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that morning when Lorelai wakes up again she gets up and looks around for her underwear and puts them on and goes downstairs into the kitchen to make some coffee and a tube of fresh cinnamon buns for Logan and bring's them upstairs on a tray and gets back into bed next to Logan

''hi'' he says half asleep

''good morning baby I made you some coffee and cinnamon buns sit up'' she tell's him

LOgan kisses her cheek and takes the tray

''you going to work today?'' she asks him

''how can I go to work when im in bed with the most gorgous woman sitting next to me probably not I'll probably just work from here if that's ok with you?'' he asks her

''oh yea that's ok with me stay here as long as you want'' she tell's him and smiles and wastches him eat and runs her hand's thru his hair then the telephone ring's and she pick's it up

''hello'' she says

''good morning mom how are you this morning your up early'' she tell's her mom

''oh yea I'm getting ready for work'' Lorelai tells her a big lie

''I just wanted you to know that I may not be home for another week'' Rory tell's her

''what?'' Lorelai asks sympathically

''yea I'm sorry but they need me for another week out here'' she tells her mom

''ok well I'm sorry that I won;t get to see you I guess I will see you at the next friday night dinner then'' Lorelai tells her

''ok I guess you will oh how was your movie night with Logan?'' Rory asks her

''oh it was good we ate and watch the movie then he left and I went to bed'' she tell's Rory in another lie

''good that's good ok mom I should go I have a lot of work to do so I will call you later love you''Rory tells her

''I love you too sweetie bye'' she says and smile's and hang's up

''Rory?'' Logan asks

''yea'' she says

''that sounded positive so she's doing good?'' he asks her

''yea she's doing great'' Lorelai tell's him '' we have a whole week to play'' she says hotly into his ear

Logan just smiles and eat's the rest of his cinnamon buns and drinks his coffee and think's about Lorelai 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lorelai kisses Logan and gets up out of bed and pick's out her clothe's and lays them on the bed and goes into the bathroom and shut's the door so she can take a her shower she comes out wrapped in a towel and drops it infront of Logan and he watches her get dressed.

''god your beautiful'' he moan's

''thank you baby'' she says

''ok I should go I'll be home around lunch time I love you'' she goes over and kisses him passionately

''ok love you too bye'' he says and watches her leave

Lorelai leaves her house and goes to work and goes into her office and sneaks her hand into her shirt and rub's her breast thinking about Logan and closes her eyes and let's her orgasm wash over her and then leaves her office and goes into the kitchen and pours herself some coffee

''hey sweetie you look happy'' Sookie says

''oh god you scared me Sookie'' Lorelai says

''and I am happy really happy'' Lorelai says and smile's and sip' her coffee

''oh yea how come?'' Sookie asks

''I don't know I just am'' Lorelai says and smile's

''well good that's good

''yea it is good ok I have some thing's to do and I might leave a little earlier today during my lunch break I have a lot of errand's to do'' she tell's Sookie

''ok'' Sookie says

''ok I'll be out at the front desk or in my office doing some thing's'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok buh-bye'' Sookie says

Lorelai leave's the kitchen to get some thing's done around the Inn 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At 12 Lorelai leave's the Inn and drive's over to the diner and park's and get's out of her jeep and goes into the diner and goes up to the couner

''Hi what can I get you

cheese burger and fries and make it quick and to go please'' she tell's him

''what's with the rush today?'' he asks

''I'm just really actucally extremely busy over at the Inn and I don't have much time to chat today and I really need to get back to work'' she tell's him a huge lie because she is just going to go home to see Logan

''oh ok so how's Rory?'' he asks her

''oh she's good she called me this morning she's not coming home for another week'' Lorelai tells him

''oh that's too bad'' he says

''yea Luke the burger please'' she says to rush him

''ok I'm going'' he says and goes to work on the burger

A few minute's later Luke comes over with a box and gives it to her

''thanks ok I'll see you later'' she says and leaves the diner

''bye'' he says looking sad 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At Lorelai's she pulls in the driveway and parks and runs inside and runs upstairs

''hey'' Logan says only in his boxers

''hey I brought you some lunch I hope your hungry

''yea starved thanks

''your welcome'' Lorelai says and hand's him the box of food

Logan opens it ''looks good'' he says

''it's from Luke's

''oh cool'' Logan says

''hangon I think there'something wrong here lift up'' she tells him

Logan lifts his hips

Lorelai pulls off his boxers and sits on the bed and strokes and rubs him while he eats

''I have been thinking about you all day long I have been horny all day long'' she tell's him

''same here'' he says and takes a bite of his burger and eats a fry

''so how about after you eat we?'' she looks at him

''yea sure sounds great'' he says

Lorelai just continues to stroke him gently

''god that feel's so good'' he says

''shhh'' she shushes him 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lorelai takes off her shirt and bra and straddles Logan and makes him suck her tit's

''suck my tit baby'' she tell's him

Logan sucks on her tit'mmm'' he moan's

''oh yea just like that god I've been waiting all day for you to do that like that mmmm that feel's good'' she moan's and closes her eyes while Logan sucks on her for a while

a little while later Logan lays Lorelai on her backon the bed and gets down between her legs up in her skirt

''take it off'' she says

logan unzips it and pulls it off her and slips his fingers against her panties watching her eyes

''ohhh Logan'' she moan's

'mmm your wet for me'' he says

''just for you baby'' she says

''lift up'' he says

Lorelai lifts her butt and Logan pulls her panties down her legs and attaches his mouth to her and lick's and suck's around her sensitive clit

''ohh shit Logan I'm going to come!'' she scream's

''come on let it go'' he thrusts his finger's into her and hit's her clit and she scream's and see's stars and the room goes white and she goes momentarily deaf and let's her orgasm rip thru her and she comes back to earth and Logan let's her rest for a minute and doesn't break eye contact with her and rubs her stomach softly

Lorelai looks down at him

''come here'' she says

Logan comes up and kisses her hard and thrusts into her softly but fast

''ohhh godd Logannn yessss fuckkkk me hard'' she scream's

''I'm gonna come Lorelai here it comes mmmm'' he moan's and vibrates his lip's against hers and washes her inside's with his hot come and relaxes against her still inside her kissing her hard 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a little while of resting and relaxing Logan pull's out of a half asleep Lorelai and goes into the bathroom and wipes himself off with a face cloth and comes back over to the bed and get'sbetween Lorelai's leg's again and wipe's her off and comes back up and kisses her and pull's the cover's over them and hold's her close

''I love you Logan'' she says

''I love you sweetie he tells her

They lock lip's and kiss

Logan massages her breast's more

''mmm that's soo good'' she says and smile's and let's her eye lid's get heavy and let's her eyes close 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Later that night when Logan wakes up he looks over at the clock and it says 6:00 so he get's up from the bed carefully not to wake Lorelai and looks around for his boxer's and find's them and put's them on and goes downstair's to make Lorelai some coffee

Lorelai wakes up and rolls over ''Logan?'' she says and just sit's there and wait's for him to come back up

A few minute's later Logan comes back up

''hey baby how'd ya sleep here'' he hand's her the coffee and get's back into the bed and pull's the cover's over them and kisses her cheek

''thanks for making me some coffee'' she says

''no problem you deserve it'' he says

''god your perfect'' she says

''no you are perfect'' he tell's her

''oh yea I guess I am huh?'' she says and smile's

'' definitely'' he says

''are you ging to break it off with Rory for me?'' she asks him

''yea..yea of course I love you and I want to be with you forever'' he tell's her

''ok good'' she says ''because I love you too and I want to be with you too I want us to be together and start and have a family together'' she tell's him

''do you think we are pregnant?'' he asks her

''oh I don't know probably I mean we havn't used anything and I'm not on the pill or anything so we have no protection against it'' she tell's him

''ok I guess I should go buy you a pregnancy test then

''whoa whoa whoa sweetie relax we won't be able to tell for another week or two and plus you can't buy a test here because then people will see and talk and it will be spread all around town'' she tell's him

''ok I guess I will pick one up for you on the way home from work in Hartford tomorrow'' he tell's her

''ok that would be great thank you'' she says 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Logan kisses her passionately and makes his way down her body and inbetween her legs and gently licks and lap's away and thrusts his finger in and out of her while rubbing her clit with his thumb

''ohh godddd Logannn yessss'' she moan's

''that feel good baby?'' he asks her

''ohhh yeaaaa'' she moan's

''good shhh just relax now let me do all the work'' he says and continus what he's doing

''ohhh god just like that baby don't stop'' she moan's and hold's his head in place and closes her eyes and arches her back

Logan put's a hand on her stomach and pushes her down toward's him

''oh fuck baby I'm going to come''Lorelai scream's out her orgasm in pleasure arching her back

''that's it come on I wanna see you come come for me baby'' he says

Lorelai clenches her vagina around his finger's and comes on them

Logan watches her and wait's for her to come back down from her high before he pull's his finger's out

''there happy now baby?'' he asks her

''soo happy come here'' she says

Logan comes back up

They kiss passionately

''I love you so much you make me so happy and feel so special and wonderful and really good like I'm the most important womanin your life '' Lorelai says

''I love you too and I enjoy making you feel good and you are the most important woman in my life and I'm going to marry you and make you so happy for the rest of your life and give you the most beautiful children'' Logan tell's her

Lorelai smiles at him and runs her hands thru his hair

Logan smiles

They fall asleep happy in each other's arm's for the night


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the morning when Lorelai wakes up she notice's that Logan's arm is wrapped around her waist so she carefully and gently removes it and get's up out of the bed carefully not to disturb Logan and goes into the bathroom and brushes her teeth then comes back out and crawl's back into the bed next to Logan and wait's for him to wake up

Logan start's to wake up a few minute's later

Lorelai looks over and run's a hand down his back

''hey daddy to be good morning she kisses him

''mmm hey mommy to be your up when how long ago did you get up?'' he asks

''oh just a few minute's ago how did you sleep?'' she asks him

''really good babe you?'' he asks

''excellent and wonderful'' she tell's him

''good that's good he says'' he says

''yea it is good'' she says and smile's

Logan massage's her breast and just smile's at her

Lorelai closes her eyes a little more and snuggle's into him

''so what are you doing today sweetie?'' he asks her

''gotta go to work what about you?'' she asks him

''oh same thing'' he says

''oh ok shh good-night'' she says and fall's asleep again

''g-night sweetie sweetie'' he says and fall's back asleep with her

They sleep until 12 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

At 12 Lorelai roll's over and looks at the clock and realizes that it's noon and get's up and walk's over to the bathroom and shut's the door and get's ready to take a shower,put her make up on, do her hair,puts a dress on and get's ready for work and comes out of the bathroom and see's and notice's that Logan is just waking up again

''hey you getting up?'' she asks

''hey yea you look hot I was just about to are you going to work?'' he asks her

''thank you and yea'' she says

''ok I have to go have a good day'' she says and comes over to the bed and sits down and kisses him and feel's his chest with her hand's while they are kissing

''ok that's enough'' she says after a few minute's

''have a good day sweetie'' he says

''I will the key is in the turtle'' she says and get's up off the bed

''ok'' he says

''ok I'll be home around 5 then we have all the time in the world to spend togetherding what we love doing best pleasing and making each other happy and I love you goodbye'' she says and kisses him then pull's away

''ok love you too'' he says

Lorelai smile's at him and leave's the room and goes downstair's and grab's her purse and key's and leave's the house and drives to work 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

At the Inn Lorelai goes into her office and shut's and lock's the door and sit's down on her chair and lift's her dress and rub's herself over her pantie's before moving her pantie's aside and slips's her finger's into her hot tight wet box and moan's and pretend's that it's Logan pleasing her making her feel so so good

''ohhhh godddd Logan baby yessss make me come'' she says loudly and keeps plunging her finger's in and out of herself fastly and closes her eyes and lean's back with her feet up on her desk making herself wetter and hotter and finally finger's herself to orgasm and ride's it out and let's herself relax and come back to earth and straighten's up her dress and get's up and walk's over to the door and unlock's it and goes into the bathroom and fixes herself up and washes her hands and leave's the bathroom and goes into the kitchen

''Hey sweetie'' Sookie says

''Hi'' Lorelai says and pour's herself some coffee

''are you ok your all red and blotchy and flushed are you ok?'' Sookie asks her

''yea yea it's just hot in here that's all'' Lorelai says

''that's because your in the kitchen and the oven is on'' Sookie says

''Dirty and the fact that I'm basically hormonal and I am at the stage where I'm getting hot flashes all the time now'' she says

''wow really?'' Sookie asks her

''yea it's ridiculous'' Lorelai says

''well hunnie you are getting older and are almost 40'' Sookie tell's her

''I know that'' Lorelai says

''so how's Rory sweetie?'' Sookie asks her

''oh she's good I think maybe I don't really know actucally she called and I talked to her the other day but havn't heard from her since maybe I should give her a call tonight just to check up on her give her a mommy's worried call I know how much she just loves those kind of call's'' Lorelai says

''I think she would greatly appreciate that'' Sookie says and continue's to do what she's doing

''mmm'' Lorelai says as she sip's her coffee 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Around 4:30 Lorelai is doing some stuff around the Inn when she decide's to give Logan a call

''Hello'' he answer's

''Hey it's me'' she says

''oh hey baby where are you?'' Logan asks her

''at work over at the Inn where are you?'' she asks him

'' just leaving the drug store here in Hartford on my way back to Stars Hollow to meet and see you at 5'' he tell's her

''oh your picking one up for me?'' she asks him

''yea I did'' he says

''aww that'so sweet thank you hunnie can you drop by here when your in Stars Hollow?'' she asks him

''you mean over at the Inn?'' he asks

''yea'' she says

''ok'' he says

''ok sweetie when you get here come to my office and knock on the door I will be waiting in there for you see you at 5'' she says

''ok see you in a bit bye'' he says and hang's up

Lorelai hang's up and goes back to what she is doing around the Inn 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Logan get's there he knoc's on Lorelai's door

''come in'' she says

Logan open's the door

''hey'' he says

''lock the door she says

Logan locks the door and comes back over and wrap's his arms around her ''I missed you'' he says and kisses her

''mmm'' she kisses him ''I'' kiss ''missed kiss ''you'' kiss ''two'' kiss'' she says

Logan massages her breast's thru her dress

''mmm'' she moan's

''come on we can't do this here Logan come on come with me'' she says

''where we going?'' he asks

''just come on out to the honeymoon sweet'' she says and open's the other door in her office that goes out back and pull's him out and lock's it and take's him out to the honey moon sweet 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lorelai unlock's and open's the door to the honeymoon sweet and pull's Logan inside and shut's and lock's the door and shut's all the blind's

''wow this is the honeymoon suite this is nice'' he says

''shh'' she shushes him and lock's her lip's to his and start's to ubutton his shirt and pull's and kisses him all the way to the bathroom and shut's the door not letting go of him and turns the water onto hot and keep's kissing Logan waiting for the bathroom to heat up

they undress each other and step into the hot shower together while kissing

''god I've missed you today god your hard'' she notices and says

''hard for you baby'' he says and kisses her

''I had to finger and get myself off today and I had to imagine it was you I missed you touching me it was hard to be without you today'' she tell's him

''same here'' he says

''so you got me a pregnancy test?'' she asks him

''yea it's out in my car'' he says

''ok good'' she says and smile's and kisses him and keeps running her hand's thru his hair getting it nice and wet

They don't get go of each other and shower and kiss for a while letting the hot water run over both thier head's and body's making the bathroom nice and steamy

'' I'm so happy that you are here that we are here'' she says

''back at ya and same here'' he says and smile's at her

''you are so beautiful'' he tell's her

''such a gentleman'' she says and smile's and kisses him


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After Lorelai and Logan get out of the shower she wrap's them up in a big towel that will fit around both of them and dries them off and then bend's down and run's her finger's down Logan's lower abdomen and takes him hard in her mouth and sucks him off

''ohhh godddd baby yessss'' Logan scream's and throws his head back but puts his hand's in Lorelai's hair to massage her head

''mmmm''' Lorelai moan's

Logan shoot's in her mouth and watches her swallow's it and is out of breath

''holy shit'' he says ''that was the best blow job I've ever gotten'' he say's

''your welcome'' she says and grab's his head hand pull's him over to the bed and lays him down facing her so that they are both facing each other on thier side's Logan facing right and Lorelai facing left toward's him and put's the cover's over them and slide's Logan into her so she can feel full and complete with him and put's his hand's on her breast's

''ohhh good Logannnnn'' she moan's

Logan thrusts in and out of her slowly buliding them up to a nice rhythm while massaging her breast's

They move insync together having multiple orgasm's together letting him fill her with his hot come several times

They fall asleep exhausted but happy with Logan still inside her the way she like for the rest of the night 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

In the morning Lorelai wake's up and is still facing Logan so she smile's and kisses his forehead and roll's over and get's out of bed and goes to the closet and open's and and pull's out the robe and put's it on and makes some coffee in the coffee pot while she wait's for Logan to wake up

Logan start's to wake up a few inute's later and open's his eye's still wrapped in the sheet's

''morning'' he says and sit's up and fixes the pillow behind him so he can sit up against the headboard

''good morning how did you sleep?'' she asks him

''better than I have in month's how about you?'' he asks her

''wonderfully actucally I made some coffee look's chilly out like it's going to snow'' she says

''how do you know that?'' Logan asks her

''because I can always tell when good thing's happen to me it always snow's and after what happened last night yup its definitely going to snow'' she tell's him and goes over to feel the window which is freezing and has a little frost on it and comes back and sit's on the bed

''so last night?'' she question's him

''was amazing no regret's do you think that there will be a definite change for a repeat?'' he asks her

''oh yea I think so'' she says and smile's and kisses him and get's up off the bed to go and pour them some of the coffee that she made and bring's it back over to the bed and sit;s down agagin and hand's him a cup

''thanks'' he says

''your welcome'' she says and smile's

''I could get used to this you bring me coffee in bed every morning'' he says

''yea she smile's ''that's my plan'' she says and smile's

They both sip thier coffee watching out the window and snowflakes begin to fall

''I love this time of year when it snow's it's special it's my little present

''show is your present?'' he asks her

''yea because when I was little I used to get these bad ear infection's and I was sad so wished for something wonderful to happen and it had snowed and I always thought that I made it happen'' she tell's him

''wow'' he says

''I know'' she says 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

''come here'' Logan says

''what?'' Lorelai asks and smile's at him and scoot's closer to him so her back is leaning against his chest

Logan unties her robe and pushes it to the side and massages her breast's

''mmm oh good Logannnnn'' she throws her head back against his shoulder and closes her eyes while he massages her

''you like that?'' he says hotly into her ear

''mmm feel's sooo good'' she says

Logan slip's his hand down her belly and rub's her between her legs and slip's his finger into her then add's another

''mmmmm ohhhh goddddd yeaaaa'' she moan's and relaxes into him and let's her orgasm rip thru her and comes back down to earth with Logan still holding her

''how was that baby?'' he asks her

''mmm so good thank you best morning orgasm ever'' she says and kisses him

''it my pleasure I wish we should stay here all day naked in bed together'' he says

''I know but we can't because I have to get up and shower and get to work'' she says

''ok'' he says

''but how about tonight we can do this again meet me back at my house around like 7'' she says

''ok'' he says and kisses her passionately

''mmm'' she moan's then pull's away

''ok let's go take that shower now'' she says

''ok'' he says

Lorelai reties up her robe and Logan still has a sheet wrapped around his waist

They get up off the bed together and go to get into the shower together 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After Logan and Lorelai's shower tome out into the room and are getting dressed

''so should I leave first or do you want to leav first?'' he asks her

''um you can leave first I'm going to stay here and clean up a little'' she tell's him

''ok'' he says and finishes getting dress ''ok I'm gonna go'' he tell's her

''ok sweetie wait come here kiss please'' she says

Logan comes over and kisses hard then pull's away ''ok I gotta go'' he says

''ok have a good day sweetie'' she tell's him

Logan smile's and leave's out the back way nd closes the door behind him and goes to his car and leave's the Inn

Lorelai strip's the bed and throws all the sheet's off the bed and goes into the bathroom and throws the towel's out of the bathroom into her the pile of sheet's on the floor and clean's the coffee pot and the 2 cup's and spray's the room and change's the sheet's on the bed and make's the bed and makes up the rest of the room and takes the pile of sheet's and towel's to her jeep and throw's them in the back so she can bring them home to wash them and bring them back then goes back to the room to lock it up and goes back to her jeep and get's in and drive's over to Luke's 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

At Luke's she get's out of her jeep and goes into the diner and goes up to the counter ''coffee please and make it quick and snappy I have a lot to do today'' she tell's him

''slow down where have you been?'' he asks her

''that doesn't matter I've been around I've just been busy with work at work and stuff and I still need to get home take a shower, do some laundry,and head over to the Inn I'm already let today as it is I woke up late and I already had to do some stuff to do and a bunch of errand's to run this morning'' she tell's him

''ok'' he says and pour's her some coffee and put's a top on it and pushes it toward's her

''thanks she says and looks at her watch oh shoot I'm running later I'll talk to you later'' she says and leaves the diner

''bye'' he says and just watches her leave and get into her jeep

Lorelai get's into her jeep and drive's home in a rush and quickly park's the jeep and grab's the sheet's and towel's out of the back and brings them inside and throw's them in the washing machine and run's upstair's and take's a shower and get's dressed and ready for work and run's down the stair's and grab's her key's and rushes out of the house and jump's in her jeep and drive's back over to the Inn and parks and jump's out and goes into the Inn and into the kitchen

In the kitchen Sookie is there

''Hey sweetie where you been?'' she asks her

'busy busy busy like a really busy bee'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh yea someone saw you coming out of the honeymoon sweet what where you doing in there is there someone staying in there?'' Sookie asks her

''oh no you know that I like to be responsible for that room because I run this place and I like to make sure it's getting cleaned and in tip top shape and absoutely perfect for the next couple who are going to be staying there'' Lorelai says

''are there people that are going to be staying there soon?'' Sookie asks her

''I don't know I havn't checked the reservation book because I've been busy trying to pick up the slack around here and do the thing's that havn't been being/getting done that's how busy I've been'' Lorelai says 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Later that night Logn get's to Lorelai's and notice's that her jeep is there so he smile's and park;s behind her and grab's the brown bag cotaining her pregnancy test and get's out of his car and lock's it up and make's his way up the front stair's and open's the door and walk's in and closes the door

''HI ya I'm home Lore you here?' he call's and get's no answer so he makes his way upstair's and see's Lorelai in bed reading a magazine in just a teeshirt and underwear under the cover's sitting up against the headboard

''hey I'm home didn't you hear me call you?'' he asks her

''hey no I'm sorry I didn't I was reading so I was distracted sorry how was your day?'' she asks him

''good'' he says and walk's over to the bed and lean's over and kisses her

''here he says and hand's her the bag containing the pregnancy test

''thanks'' she says and put's it on her side table

Logan takes off his shirt and jean's and get's in the bed beside's her in just his boxer's and lay's down

''how are you feeling mommy?'' he asks her and put's his hand on her stomach under her shirt

''I'm feeling ok great actucally'' she says

''ok good'' he says

Logan lift's her shirt and kisses and loves on her stomach

''hey hey hey what are you doing?'' she asks him

''kissing and loving on and giving my baby some love'' he tell's her

''but we don't even know If I'm even pregnant yet

''I got a good feeling'' he says

''I think your just in love with my stomach and have a thing for pregnant woman and you just want me to be pregnant'' she says

''maybe I could be and yea just a little ok actucally alot and I do want you to be and hope you are pregnant with our baby'' he says

''aww your so and that's so sweet and I know I want all of this and too be pregnant too'' she says

They kiss passionately

''missed you'' she says

''missed you too'' he says 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

''I love you so much'' she says to him

''I love you too sweetie'' he tell's her

''I just don't think that we should have sex tonight I think that we should hold off I'm just so tired'' she tell's him

''ok we can just rest and relax and take a break tonight'' he says

''really thank you for understanding'' she says

''no problem'' he says

''I mean I want to and I'm feeling good and everything but that's just how tired I am'' she says and takes a deep breath and put's her head against his chest and kisses it and gently slide's her hand down her stomach into his boxer's and takes him in her hand and stroke's him gently

''unnhh'' he moan's and thrusts his hip's up

Lorelai pushes him back down toward's the bed

''relax and enjoy it close your eyes'' she tell's him

Logan does just that and smile's and let's Lorelai continue what she's doing and let's her take away his pain and stress

Lorelai attaches her hip's to kiss and keep's on kissing him and let's him come into her hand and remove's it and just watches his eyes for a while before turning off the light and kisses him passionately again and lays down next to him and rubs his chest with her hand trying to keep him asleep and falls asleep next to him with her hand on his chest 


End file.
